


Hey So This Is An Amusement Park And You're Really Cute And I Don't have Anything Else to Do, Wanna Hang Out?

by rosesofenvy



Series: Red vs Blue: Various AU Oneshots of Various Pairings [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, and hey amusement parks are awesome, makes for awesome AU's, really short but oh well, sat next to each other on a roller coaster AU, wash is slightly scared of heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofenvy/pseuds/rosesofenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavernius isn't a wimp and roller coasters were totally his scene at amusement parks.<br/>What wasn't his scene was really cute guys sitting next to him on said roller coasters. And the guy sitting next to him, was so fucking adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey So This Is An Amusement Park And You're Really Cute And I Don't have Anything Else to Do, Wanna Hang Out?

**Author's Note:**

> decided to make a series out of the oneshots i write  
> basically I have a compiled list of AU's and whenever I have no clue where to go with a story, I get some other inspiration
> 
> I swear I'll do something other than Tuckington but for right now, here's this. 
> 
> Also, it's so fuckin short but oh well

Lavernius isn't a wimp and roller coasters were totally his scene at amusement parks.  
  
What _wasn't_ his scene was _really_ cute guys sitting next to him on said roller coasters. And the guy sitting next to him, was so fucking adorable.  
  
From what he assumed, the guy was a bit older than him, blond hair ruffled with the slight breeze and stormy grey eyes seemingly analyzing the scene in front of him. The only thing giving away the fact that he was nervous was the fact that he was chewing on his lip as he looked around.  
  
Lavernius tries not to smile at how the guy turned to him, looking past him to the operator at the deck of the coaster.  
  
"First time riding this coaster?" Lavernius asks totally smoothly as the guy makes eye contact with him.  
  
"Uh yeah, a friend made a bet with me to ride it," The guy answers, unable to mask the nervousness in his voice.  
  
"It's the best one here, don't worry," Lavernius grins,having already ridden it twice today, "What's your name?"  
  
"Uh, David but you can call me Wash."  
  
"Lavernius but you can call me Tucker," Tucker replies, seeing the guy nod thoughtfully. He raises an eyebrow, "Why Wash?"  
  
"It's a nickname, I come from Washington state so my friends all call me that," Wash explains. "It's kinda stupid."  
  
Tucker nods, I thought I could hear a slight accent in his words, "So where are your friends?" He asks, trying to keep a conversation because he really wants to ask for this guys number or something.  
  
Wash snorts and rolls his eyes, "Waiting for the picture to show up in the gift shop, York was going to come with me, but decided it'd be a better idea for me to experience it alone."  
  
"Bow chicka bow wow," Tucker blurts, Wash giving him a look before continuing, "Also, asshole friends, this is so much more fun when you can hear their screams."  
  
"Are you here with anyone then?"  
  
Tucker nods, "Well, they're nerds and went to the water park already, but I don't particularly like the water park because coasters are so much more fun."  
  
"Sure they are," Wash rolls his eyes again, before gripping tightly onto the handhold in front of them as the cars jolt forward, moving at a steady speed as they begin to move up the hill.  
  
"You ready for this?" Tucker grins, a silent bow chicka bow wow being left unsaid,before nearly laughing at Wash's face of nearly utter fear.  
  
"Hell no," Wash mutters, screwing his eyes shut, "Why'd I agree to this, I hate heights and this is so not worth fifty dollars."  
  
"Dude fifty bucks to go on a roller coaster? I need to meet your friends because they make the right kind of bets," Tucker grins, seeing Wash grimace as they near the top of the hill.  
  
"Why'd I agree to this-!" Wash begins to say before it cuts off into a wordless yell as the coaster plunges downward in a nearly straight line. Tucker just laughs, grinning as he listens to Wash's curses.  
  
The track turns sharply and Tucker feels Wash's arm bump into his, a hand gripping his shoulder as they're turned sideways. Wash doesn't realize he grips Tuckers arm until the end of the ride, where he blushes in embarrassment and mumbles an apology as he turns and undoes the seat belt before the attendants say they should be done.  
  
Tucker almost blushes himself when he watches Wash run a hand through wind ruffled hair, sunlight highlighting the splashes of freckles across the mans nose. Before Wash can walk away, Tucker grabs his arm.  
  
He doesn't know how to ask gracefully so he just sort of says, "You should give me your number and I'll give you mine and we should get together sometime."  
  
Wash looks shocked for a moment, making Tuckers heart fall to his stomach in panic before the Wash smiles, "Why wait, I'll give you my number and we can hangout right now."  
  
Tucker can breath again, and his smile is just as dazzling as he follows Wash through the queue, the blond saying that he's going to get the money from York before rejoining him.  
  
Needless to say, Tucker took him on all of the roller coasters, multiple times, afterward.  



End file.
